


Прислуга

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Developing Friendships, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Partnership, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Talking, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: В этом огромном доме не было прислуги.





	Прислуга

Лиз не сразу поняла, что тут не так, что ей не понравилось с самого порога, с самого первого шага; она остановилась, прислушиваясь и напрягая всё своё внутреннее чутье.  
И ответ вдруг пришёл сам, как будто в голове что-то щёлкнуло: не к чему было прислушиваться.  
В этом огромном доме не было прислуги.

Никто их не встретил, никто не шумел на кухне, никто не протирал пыль — как всегда рисовала себе Лиз в своих фантазиях. Пугающая тишина окружила её и вцепилась в уши. Патти тут же отогнала это наваждение радостными криками и скаканием — ей дом понравился. Радость Патти всегда немного успокаивала, но сейчас ей стало только жутче от вторившего её сестре эха.  
Все эти большие дома никогда не были сами по себе, в них всегда была кучи прислуги, семья или даже гости. В таких домах должна быть наполненность и суета, а эта пустота и тишина сводили с ума. Нельзя держать такой большой дом без прислуги, ведь…

И тут горячая кровь прилила прямо к лицу, бухнула щедро и в шею, и в уши — и застучала там гулким оркестром; ну конечно, чем же она думала! А их сюда зачем привели?..  
Оружие должно служить своему повелителю, видимо, убирать за ним тоже входит в эти ублюдские обязанности. После всей этой унизительной обслуживающей работы в кафе, где они должны были бегать перед извращенцами в коротких юбочках, теперь они переведены на новый уровень — частного обслуживания. И кто знает, чего еще потребует этот божок!..

— Ты в порядке?

Лиз бросила гневный взгляд на решившего так не вовремя привлечь к себе внимание Кида и рявкнула:

— Нет!

И уверенно пошла вперед, оставив его позади; только вот идти пришлось недолго: она не знала куда. Пустое пространство снова начало давить на неё, и она скорее подошла поближе к радостно скачущей Патти, завершившей своеобразный осмотр холла.

— Ладно, давайте я покажу вам ваши комнаты…

Патти радостно взвизгнула и с восторгом посмотрела сестре прямо в глаза. Лиз почему-то показалось, что в них читалось не «вау, смотри, тут столько всего можно украсть», а что-то совсем иное. Лиз стало совсем досадно и тошно, но винить её она точно не могла: Патти заслужила веселья и комфорта.

Конечно, с ними периодически случалось такое, что их заставляли делать грязную и скучную работу, и Лиз знала определённую стратегию; во-первых, нужно всячески избегать работы. Во-вторых, когда тебе на это укажут, делать ее максимально плохо. Просто из рук вон плохо. Чтобы кто-то посмотрел на твой труд и решил, что уж лучше самому.  
Была только вот одна проблема: Лиз пугал до одури этот божок, а его суровый отец — тем более. Она не хотела играть с огнём.

Была на подобный случай ещё одна стратегия: делать все идеально, чтобы было легче втереться в доверие и обчистить Шинигами. От этой мысли сводило скулы; на один только холл смотреть было страшно, а когда Кид повёл их к комнатам, Лиз и вовсе затошнило. Коридоры были огромными, дверей было целое множество, и, казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем они добрались до гостевых. Неловко распрощавшись с мальчишкой, который решил оставить их наедине с их новым жилищем, они вместе зашли в первую же показанную им комнату, и Лиз стремительно захлопнула дверь, будто прячась, отгораживаясь от этого огромного дома и дурацких новых обязанностей. Она прислонилась спиной к стене и с тяжёлым вздохом съехала по ней вниз.

— Тут неплохо, правда? — спросила Патти с осторожной радостью и тревогой, понимая, что с Лиз что-то не так.

— На первое время сойдёт, — лукаво ухмыльнулась Лиз, и Патти засмеялась.

Главное, пережить всё это — и свалить к чёртовой матери. Вот тогда-то они заживут.

***

Лиз убирала за собой и — нередко — за Патти. Чисто в соображениях гостеприимства. Она не собиралась быть прислугой какого-то там божка (да и вообще чьей угодно), но уж свинячить и бесить кого-то (особенно когда на кону такая важная миссия), она точно не стала бы. Параллельно поглядывала на то, что легко унести и выглядит дорого, нередко спрашивала у Смерть Младшего про его дорогие вещички. Кид радостно рассказывал; его спокойные занудные бравады имели в себе какую-то своеобразную озорную искру какого-то ему одному свойственного чудачества, и Лиз слушала почти с интересом, заостряя внимание всё же на цене и раритетности. Во время одной из экскурсий по дому, когда они вальяжно расхаживали по коридору, слушая про богатые штучки, Кид вдруг замолк. Лиз обернулась и увидела, что тот остановился как вкопанный напротив одной из картин. Тогда она напугалась до чертиков — впервые Лиз видела его таким эмоциональным и даже _напуганным_.

— Что слу…

Кид почти молниеносно подскочил к картине, встал в какую-то нелепую почти позу и осторожно, незаметным движением, поправил ее. Потом отошел, серьезно проверяя свою работу издалека, улыбнулся и сказал, поворачиваясь к девчонкам:

— Теперь все отлично!

Секунды две они стояли в полной тишине, а потом Патти будто напрочь сорвало — она начала заливаться смехом, буквально сгибаясь пополам. Лиз сама смеялась, но все же пыталась одернуть Патти немного — это было слишком, пожалуй, вдруг божку не понравится, что над ним смеются.  
Но Кид не разозлился — наоборот, улыбнулся краешком рта и гордо вздернул подбородок:

— Смейтесь сколько хотите, но наш мир держится только на порядке. И порядок должен быть везде. Даже в таких мелочах. Если вокруг тебя порядок, значит, в голове тоже.

Это показалось Лиз странным и забавным, но абсолютно не достойным особого внимания. Какая-то нелепая штучка то ли богачей, то ли богов (как будто они сильно отличаются), над которой можно посмеяться, тем более, он не обижается. Она не придала этому никакого значения на первых порах.

И только потом Лиз начала замечать.

Убирал весь дом он. Периодически, когда они уходили на весь день, он действительно пользовался услугами уборщиков, все-таки объять весь дом было невозможно. Но больше всего вкладывался он сам; со спокойным умиротворением Кид мог часами мыть полы, очищать столешницы, менять полотенца. Но что увлекало его больше всего, поглощало целиком и вызывало максимум концентрации — его бесконечная тяга к эстетическому порядку. Всё в этом доме подчинялось строгой геометрии.

Дизайн в особняке был до ужаса минималистичным, но и этого вполне хватало, чтобы занимать мальчишку на часы. Он любил расставлять все по местам аккуратно и… симметрично. Да, Кид действительно мог часами бродить по дому, проверяя и поправляя что-то — каждую мелочь, каждую деталь. Он аккуратным треугольником заворачивал уголки туалетной бумаги. Он раскладывал еду на столе строго симметрично. Он мерил расстояние от пола до картины с обоих углов, чтобы оно было одинаковым. Он менял свечи, если они неравномерно горели. Он поправлял и двигал что-то каждый день. И каждый раз перед выходом он все обязательно проверял.

Лиз просто физически чувствовала, как он не справляется — со всем этим огромным домом и его совершенными деталями; порой им перед выходом приходилось ждать по нескольку часов, пока он всё не проконтролирует. И даже после всех этих мучений он мог на улице вспомнить что-то и начать накручивать себя, и — честное слово — он _возвращался обратно_ только чтобы проверить.

Да, это было забавным сначала. Но с каждым разом Лиз становилось все страшнее; он же больной на голову. Просто конченый. Это безобидно, вроде, но до ужаса маньячно. Патти было всё равно, она смеялась каждый раз, с ним, над ним, — иногда даже пыталась ему помочь или помешать. Кид реагировал с улыбкой или с раздражением, ворчал на неё, расстраивался или ухмылялся, даже устраивал целые истерики, но это никогда не было зло или опасно для сестры. Но Лиз переживала, она _не понимала_, и это непонимание её грызло — что им движет, почему он так поступает, не сходит ли он с ума, и не выльется ли это во что-нибудь жуткое или даже опасное? Всё начиналось с банальной картины, но потом они будто всё глубже погружались в его шизофренический мир, и Лиз всё больше и больше бесилась — это было как издевательство над ними, как будто бы жизни приживалками у богатого дурачка с опасной работой им было недостаточно. Лиз уже не была уверена в принципе, был ли вся эта затея хорошей, и одно она знала точно:

— Пора, блин, валить.

— Да? — вскинула голову Патти и растерянно заморгала. И Лиз чуть не вспылила. В голосе её, спрятанная за равнодушным интересом, слышалась самая настоящая грусть.

— А ты уверена, что мы готовы? — неуверенно протянула Патти, и Лиз разозлилась ещё сильнее — так жалко и беспомощно:

— Нет! Просто… надо начинать серьезно готовиться.

Патти отвернулась и стала отвлечённо смотреть в потолок, что-то себе под нос напевая. Лиз была уверена в ней, в том, что она не подведёт, — Патти никогда бы не поступилась их мечтой, но у неё появилось дурное ощущение, будто на горизонте замерцало что-то важнее. Как будто мечта уже сбылась, в каком-то извращенном и издевательском ключе. Как будто переделка под их старый идеал не стоит всех этих усилий. Как будто даже успех в их афере способен лишить их чего-то важного.

Лиз зажмурилась и выдохнула. Нет, в их мечте не должно быть трех. Три — это их несчастливое число. Третий — это недобожок, это раз, когда они проебались, число января, когда они чуть не подохли и их мать в их хуёвой семье.

Виня число было легче сконцентрироваться на нем и почти и не думать о том, что проёбы и подставы были во всех и всегда, что бы они не проворачивали.

Но Лиз была уверена: этот больной парень точно сведет их в могилу. Надо проворачивать всё это и бежать.

***

Ночью Лиз чмокнула Патти в нос и шутливо прижала указательный палец к губам. Патти тихо засмеялась и сделала то же самое. Она поняла, что Лиз нужно побродить по дому в одиночестве. Посмотреть на вещи внимательнее лимита, вызывающего подозрения, зайти в места, в которые им странно заходить, потрогать вес, прочность и компактность, а может даже и найти наличку, — все это удобней делать ночью, когда этот… мальчишка уже спит. И не будет шарахаться по всему дома измеряя линейкой все картины, дурак.

И Лиз пошла, как кошка, осторожно ступая босыми ногами, — всегда можно сказать, что вышла попить воды и заблудилась, они же милые необразованные девочки, хи-хи. Лиз больше всего интересовали библиотека и кабинет, поэтому она дошла до лестницы и беззвучно спустилась на первый этаж. Она медленно и тихо ступала по коридору, ища глазами нужную дверь, и тут услышала _шорох_.

Сердце её ушло в пятки мгновенно. Черствую и бесстрашную бруклинскую демоницу могли напугать только две вещи: призраки и то что может навредить сестре.

Лиз тут же стала прислушиваться и искать рациональные объяснения. Прямо сейчас она не слышала ничего (кроме своего гулко бьющегося сердца, разумеется). Она на подкашивающихся ногах прошла ещё немного, и тут из ванной раздался оглушительный грохот. Лиз уже тогда была морально мертва, но тут дверь приоткрылась, и из чёрного проёма вылезла рука. Лиз взвизгнула, и теперь настала очередь пугаться существу из ванной — оно резко дернулось и целиком оказалось в проёме двери, отчаянно моргая своими глазищами прямо на Лиз.

— Кид?!

Да, Кид, и он, продолжив растерянно моргать, поднял руку, нащупал, наконец, чёртов выключатель, и за спиной у него загорелся свет.

— Прости, что напугал…

Лиз тяжело дышала, пытаясь унять своё бешено бьющееся сердце. Страх животный, иррациональный, медленно отходил — давая место страху ещё более мерзкому, который клубком волнений крутится в животе, доводя до бессилия и тошноты.

Может быть, встретить в ванной Кида было страшнее, чем монстра. Потому что какого чёрта он тут забыл. Неужели он узнал о их плане? Караулил её? Намеренно решил припугнуть?

— Тоже не спится, или ты в туалет? Я выйду или ты сходишь в другой? У вас на втором этаже тоже есть туалет, ты же знаешь?

Лиз отрешённо вглядывалась в его лицо, пытаясь там найти ответы на свои вопросы, отчаянно цеплялась за одежду, позу, снова прокручивала в голове его слова. И тут, только сейчас, её взгляд зацепился за ванную; тонкий проём двери почти полностью закрывал собой Кид, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы увидеть: в ванной царил полный кавардак. Все было разобрано, все вещи составлены со своих полок, на раковине висела тряпка. Зеркало было снято, перевёрнуто и поставлено к стене.

Кид не любил зеркала.

— Лиз? — он переспросил почти жалостно, потому что она не отвечала так долго и все это время внимательно изучала его.

— Я… ммм… Пойду в другой…

— Хорошо.

Лиз развернулась, бросила неуверенный взгляд через плечо и медленно пошла прочь. Она больше не чувствовала страха, он медленно растворялся во всей этой невнятной ситуации; но вместо того, чтобы просто остаться обескураженной и растерянной, как это обычно и бывало, место страха _медленно заполняла злоба_. Лиз не привыкла, что её застают врасплох. Она _сама_ должна заставать врасплох. Этот мальчишка прямо сейчас не сделал ничего опасного или страшного — а её чуть инфаркт не хватил. Лиз боялась его власти — искажённой, неправильной, насмешливой; Лиз не знала, чего от него ждать и как обмануть, не знала, что у него в голове, _и это начинало в действительности бесить._ Поэтому она, сама себе не отдавая полного отчёта, резко развернулась на пятках и снова поймала оторопевший взгляд Кида, рука которого, _кстати_, уже тянулась к выключателю, чтобы погасить свет.

— А что ты тут делаешь? — Лиз начала спокойно, но в её голосе (под её голосом) можно было услышать едва сдерживаемую ярость, и Кид её услышал, о, он услышал, и с опаской убрал руку от выключателя.

— Я… решил прибраться. Мне не спится и…

— А почему в темноте?

Кид замешкался, не зная, что ответить, но Лиз ждала ответа, ей _нужен был_ ответ — это становилось понятно, когда смотришь на неё, и он промямлил:

— Так порой, проще… начинать разгребать бардак… Не видишь всего этого почти, и он тебя не нервирует.

— А с зеркалом-то что не так?

Она давно хотела спросить. Она хотела спросить сразу. Ещё в первый день.

Кид смотрел на неё внимательно и даже с досадой, но она видела: он понимал, что допрос не собирается заканчиваться. И лучше ему отвечать. Да, дружок, лучше отвечай: Лиз Томпсон нынче не в духе.

Кид опустил глаза и поднял руку к голове. И когда Лиз уже готова была грозно шикнуть «ну и», он проговорил:

— Эти полоски…

— Ага, — ответила Лиз осторожно, немного ошарашенная тем, с какой _ненавистью_ прозвучала его фраза.

— Я не хочу их видеть.

— Почему?

— Потому что они только _с одной стороны!_ Их не закрасить и не убрать, это как вечное напоминание о моем несовершенстве, и…

— Серьезно? — Лиз перебила его; она поняла суть, наконец-то, впервые за все это время она поняла суть одного из его главных пунктиков, ну да, точно, они же только с одной стороны, это несимметрично, но он не мог это убрать, и поэтому просто старался не видеть, она поняла суть, и эта суть просто взорвала ей мозг своей несуразностью.

Кид осторожно поднял на неуверенный взгляд: слишком много злобы, ярости почти, но теперь Лиз было плевать. Она устала, _о, как же она устала от этого дерьма_.

— Послушай. Мы согласились быть твоими напарницами, потому что нам показалось это выгодным союзом. Но это не значит, что мы будем терпеть все твои выходки. Эти сборы, эти линейки, эта дурацкая симметрия! Ты серьёзно? Я даже не могу ночью в туалет сходить, чтобы не умереть со страху! У тебя есть всё, всё, черт тебя побери, весь мир у твоих ног, неужели так сложно просто наслаждаться этим и не быть таким богатым самодовольным мудаком, придумывающим себе какую-то сумасшедшую чушь!

Лиз устала шипеть, а может дело не в этом. Она как-то неловко облокотилась на косяк, боясь пошевелиться. Она старалась не смотреть ему в глаза, но не собиралась опускать взгляд в пол — она смотрела в шею, в эту впадинку между ключицами.

Это был перебор — нельзя кричать на главного, нельзя показывать непокорность, нельзя перечить, а то выгонят или хуже — убьют. Ей было… страшно?

О, нет. О, боже, нет. Сейчас ей не страшно. Весь этот страх, который бесконечным кручением в животе вечно её преследовал, сейчас почему-то молчал. И она вдруг поняла: да, она боялась. Но она боялась не Кида. Она боялась этого нового мира, этой ответственности, обязанностей, того, что они просрут свою возможность быть счастливыми. Она как будто просто выбрала себе врага — неудивительно, что им оказался мальчишка, которого они хотели обмануть и обчистить. Но она в действительности _никогда_ не боялась Кида. Потому что Кид _никогда_ не делал им ничего плохого, и страх, это не то, что она чувствует.

Это _стыд_.

Потому что никто их не убьёт. И этот божок не просто так зовётся божком, Лиз уже давно поняла, что она самая взрослая в этом доме. Он кажется суровым, но на деле его сердце — как растаявшее масло; это было очевидно с самого первого момента их встречи, когда он с детским блеском в глазах говорил, что они прекрасны — он говорил не про их формы и лица, он говорил про то, какое они оружие и как они умеют друг с другом обращаться. И Лиз, несмотря на весь этот накручиваемый страх и злобу вдруг поняла, что все это время они просто доверялись ему всё больше и больше, и чувствовалось с ним всё спокойнее и проще. Потому что не было больше такого, чтобы они в чем-то нуждались, Патти смеялась, и в этом доме не было прислуги — они были гостями и могли уйти когда хотели. 

Лиз сказала про туалет так искренне, потому что была напугана, но ей на деле и не надо было в туалет — она просто прервала _его_ занятие в _его_ доме, потому что хотела его обокрасть.

Она чувствовала стыд и ненависть к себе за этот стыд; потому что, может, его сердце — как из масла, но её точно не тверже.

— Прости. Но я не смогу уснуть, пока не закончу.

Лиз вздрогнула, слишком долго он молчал, и сейчас его его голос звучал как-то надломленно. Она видела, как впадинка между ключицами двигалась, менялась, исчезала и снова появлялась. Слишком по-живому и по-человечески — Лиз не выдержала и подняла взгляд.

Только глаза у него тоже человеческие, несмотря на ее первое впечатление, ничего демонического она больше в них не видела. 

— Помочь? — прохрипела Лиз, оторопевшая от себя. Кид с удивлением поднял на неё свои желтые глаза и чуть приподнял брови — этого достаточно, чтобы она заметила, и Лиз раздражённо фыркнула. Намёк был понят — он приоткрыл дверь и отступил внутрь, пропуская её.

— Ты больше не злишься?

Лиз вспыхнула — конечно она злится. Её колотило, трясло, и она готова была ворчать целую вечность. Но, может, это не злоба. Может, она снова ошиблась. Она сжала руки в кулаки и выпалила:

— Я никогда не злилась. Просто я застряла с сестрой в незнакомом городе и должна делать какую-то опасную и непонятную мне херню со всеми этими кишинами. Мне просто… сложно.

Лиз закусила губу почти до крови, пытаясь поймать своё дыхание: это не то, что она собиралась сказать.

— И страшно.

Но отступать уже было поздно.

Кид замолк на некоторое время, и эти бесконечные несколько секунд она слышала только его дыхание. И последний нервный вздох — перед тем как он сказал:

— Я знаю. Это трудно.

Она не посмотрела на него, ей стыдно смотреть, но она услышала в его голосе искреннее сожаление и сочувствие, и от этого скрутило живот ещё сильнее. Знает он. Знает. Что он знает о трудностях? О жизни на улице?

Она сжала губы, рывком наклонилась и взяла в руки первое, что попалось — это её шампунь. Ну да. Это же их любимая ванная. Она большая, просторная, и ванна тут огромная; это помещение было без вопросов отдано ими под бесконечные эксперименты и наслаждения, и как только был дан спуск, они (в основном Лиз) скупили все что можно, что связано с ванной, и заставили все свободное место этим барахлом. Вышло очень громоздко, особенно учитывая то, что Кид тщательно контролировал их покупки. Не для того, чтобы как-то ограничить их, а чтобы убедиться, что у каждой купленной вещи будет своя идентичная пара. Мальчик, пробивающий это, смотрел немного странно, но с улыбкой. Когда на его предложение «добавить третий такой же товар, потому что он идет бесплатно» он получил ледяное «нет», он улыбаться перестал вообще, зато Патти и Лиз смеялись долго.

Лиз улыбнулась. Это был веселый день. Если подумать, они втроём и правда проводили неплохие деньки вместе.

_Втроём._  
Лиз задумалась. Она раньше как-то и не подсчитывала, сколько у них хороших воспоминаний на троих. Если подумать, как-то много. Даже слишком много.

Она задумчиво смотрела, как он сосредоточенно выставляет парами кучу баночек на полки, стараясь угодить и эстетике, и практичности. Сейчас вдруг показалось почти логичным, что он тут копошился. Помимо их комнаты (в которую вход ему был воспрещён — его воспитанием, скорее всего) это было второе место по величине срача, устроенного сёстрами. Педантичного мальчишку с любовью к геометрии это, наверное, сводило с ума. Лиз нашла глазами второй такой же шампунь, подняла его и поставила их на два разных угла ванны. Что ж, может, это и правда в какой-то степени красиво.

— Ты правда уснуть не сможешь, пока не выдраишь дом? Ты, блин, видел его? Ты вообще спишь? — Лиз протянула ему две одинаковые банки с кремом. Кид осторожно взял их и отвернулся. Лиз смотрела, как он задумывался, выбирая место, как его пальцы и руки ещё подрагивали, пытаясь поставить их максимально ровно, как он почти автоматически отклонился, чтобы посмотреть чуть издалека, и как обязательно после этого что-нибудь двигал, даже если это движение было условным, всего на какой-то незримый миллиметр. И только потом ответил:

— Только если замечу или вспомню.

Он обычно всегда замечал и вспоминал.

— В смысле… ты что, из принципа это делаешь? — Лиз протянула новые банки, и увидела, как он застыл — буквально на секунду, прежде чем их взять.

— Я… нет… 

— А почему?

— Я просто _не могу_ этого _не делать_.

Лиз надула губы. Кид поймал это взглядом, полностью не оборачиваясь даже, и почти страдальчески вздохнул:

— Я не знаю — почему. Если я вижу что-то неправильное, я как будто с ума схожу. Я не могу больше ни о чём думать. Мне кажется, если я немедленно это не исправлю, _все пойдет не так_. Это просто сводит с ума. А когда я навожу порядок, это успокаивает. Когда видишь симметрию и аккуратное расположение всех вещей, чувствуешь, что весь дом под твоим контролем. И забываешь, насколько сильный в мире беспорядок. Насколько беспорядочный и несовершенный ты. Как будто хоть что-то в этом чёртовом мире находится под твоим контролем, понимаешь? Я будущий Шинигами, я должен его контролировать.

Он говорил неуверенно, понижал свой голос с каждым предложением, и последние слова он произнёс совсем уж скомкано и тихо, в принципе уже не заботясь о том, чтобы донести до Лиз суть. Видимо, у каждого есть свои собственные заморочки и страхи. Его заморочки казались Лиз странными. Но серьёзными и больше не глупыми. Может, когда-нибудь она поймёт. Наверное, даже сейчас чуть-чуть понимает.

— Если честно, я думала, ты нас будешь заставлять убираться. Ну, типа… мы с Патти будем твоей прислугой, — Лиз проговорила это быстро, съев половину слогов; она не хотела этого говорить, но она уже просто хотела все прояснить _до конца_, и осторожно подняла взгляд.

И наткнулась на удивлённый взгляд Кида.

— Оружие — это не прислуга. Это честь. Быть оружием — значит спасать мир. Прислугой можно работать, если деньги нужны. Но зачем, если у нас их и так полно?

— У тебя, — машинально выдала Лиз и прикусила язык тут же. Кид только повёл плечом.

— Мы теперь одна команда.

— То есть, — Лиз почувствовала, что снова начинает раздражаться, — то есть мы можем просто взять честные две трети и свалить?

— А зачем вам так делать? — Кид ответил мгновенно, ни на секунду не задумываясь, и это привело Лиз в полнейший ступор. Они же преступницы. Они занимались грабежом всю свою жизнь. Они занимались им (точнее, получали за это люлей), когда Кид их впервые встретил. Он знал это, но ему даже в голову не пришло, что они это могут делать с ним. Лиз не думала, что ей придётся такое объяснять, поэтому просто подняла на него недоумённый взгляд. Кид нахмурился:

— Мы же одна команда теперь. Вам что-то не нравится? Мы можем обсудить. Хотя мне кажется всё вроде в порядке было? Наши души связаны теперь, думаю, я бы понял, если всё к этому бы шло.

— Ну да.

Дурак. 

Все в этом городе только болтали о «едином дыхании душ напарников», только вот Лиз его не чувствовала. Она расставила на полки последние банки, оставляя право за последними выверяющими штрихами Киду, вышла из ванной, рассеянно кивнула на «спокойной ночи» и пошла к себе. Она не могла понять, провели они его? Или быть может, это был злой намёк, о том, что он всё понимает, и что им надо сидеть тихо? Лиз грызла ноготь и не знала. 

Быть оружием — это честь. Быть оружием — значит спасать людей. Когда Лиз в последний раз говорила, кому-то, что ей страшно?

Когда ей кто-то в последний раз отвечал, что бояться — это нормально? 

У Лиз навернулись слёзы на глаза, по какой-то непонятной причине, и она почему-то поняла, что, может, не было ни намёка, ни обмана. Может, он был прав. Вся эта дурацкая снисходительная доброта, которую к ним никто никогда не проявлял в таком ключе, дала свои дурацкие плоды. Стыд никуда не делся, как и страх, как и доверие, и это тупое чувство, что их план обречён на провал. И даже не потому, что это сложно или опасно, — Лиз была готова, она всегда была готова, это уже в крови — за до ужаса короткий срок видеть вещи, которые можно спереть, и _знать_, как их спереть. Просто она не могла этого сделать. _Не хотела_. После всех предательств, ошибок и уловок меньше всего ей хотелось втыкать в спину нож человеку, который им ничего плохого не сделал, и к которому они впервые, наверное, в жизни действительно привязались, как бы она ни старалась внушить себе обратное.

Когда Лиз наконец дошла до своей комнаты, она чувствовала себя совсем опустошённой. Вся волна удручающих мыслей и тёплых воспоминаний снесла все барьеры отрицаний и накручиваний: он был прав. Они не подставят его, они действительно одна команда, и с их командой все было в порядке.

Лиз зашла в комнату и увидела свою сестру — спящую не в холоде, не в грязи и наконец-то по-настоящему счастливую.  
И вдруг поняла, что его правота скорее греет ее, чем бесит.


End file.
